


Ice princess

by Demonqueen1



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: C'MON!, F/M, FML, Fite me!, Fluff, Gay Sex, Little bit of smut, Shiro is daddy, cursing, gay relationships, omg, what?, why tho?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-08-20 19:36:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonqueen1/pseuds/Demonqueen1
Summary: Eira is an Ice princess from another planet, she is Allura's best friend and well... Shiro has eyes for her.





	1. Meet Eira

_**A/N: ignore the nails.** _

* * *

**I'm Eira, an ice princess from a distant planet, I know. I look like an ice fairy, blame my mom. I know you're wondering how I loved for 10,000 years. the truth is, I was born with a unique set of powers that let me live forever. I've also lived on Earth for a while. Allura and I are best friends, I wonder how she's doing... Anyways. Bye!**

 


	2. Chapter 1

**Eira walked in, her suit outlining her curves, "Allura?" She called out, only to meet Shiro. "Hi, I'm princess Eira" she bowed, smiling.**

**Shiro instantly blushed, he stuttered, " I'm S-Shiro" He hoped that he didn't look like an idiot in front of Eira, where did she come from? why is this perfect distraction here?!**

**Eira giggled, "Nice to meet you, Shiro...You look like a tomato."**

**Shiro covered his face, "I..."**

* * *

_Shiro's POV_

**"I..." was all I managed to choke out, she looks so beautiful... So perfect, like she fell out of heaven.**

**She snapped her fingers in my face, "Hello? Shiro?" she looked worried, I should probably say something.**

**"Um... are you looking for Allura?" I asked.**

**"Yes, I am, we've been friends forever... And by that, I mean 10,000 years."**

**Just then, Allura came in, "Eira!" She tackled her in a hug, smiling and laughing, "I see you've already met Shiro" she said, looking at me, she seems to know what was going on. Does she? No, she couldn't possibly know what's wrong with me! Eira looked at me, eyes as bright as the stars, I couldn't stop staring into them, they were so mesmerizing, she laughed, it sounded beautiful. I looked away, knowing that I could never have a chance with her. Her expression softened, "what's wrong, Shiro?" She asked I shook my head,.saying nothing. Wait --- Allura caught on! Oh no, this is bad, very bad!**

**"Shiro, can I talk to you?" Allura asked, getting up. We went to a separate room, she was laughing. "Shiro, Eira? I'm gonna tell her!"**

**I grabbed her hand, "Please don't! I want to take things slow!"**

**She nodded.**

*****************************************************timeskip******************************************************************

* * *

_Third person POV_

**Eira and the other paladins were chatting and laughing, they got comfortable around her very fast.**   **Keith and Lance were all over her, much to the dismay of Shiro. Asking her all sorts of questions like, "Where are you from?", "What's it like on your planet?", "what can you do?" She laughed and asked them to slow down, they were like little children, it made her laugh.** **  
**

* * *

_Lance's POV_

**Looking at Eira, I thought she was an angel! But she's an ice princess and that's even better, oooooh~ is that Shiro looking at her? We all know where this is going! I looked at Eira and smiled, "can you show me what you can do?"**

**She laughed, "Of course!" she looked at Shiro and had the most adorable smile, she snapped her fingers and standing there, was an exact copy of Shiro! He looked like an ice prince; okay, that's very very weird. Shiro let out the most blood-curdling yelp and curled up in a corner. Priceless. The ice copy laughed, "I'm sorry, that is hilarious. I'm Shiro!" he said**

****

**Shiro got up, "UM, NO! I'M SHIRO!"**

**The other Shiro narrowed his eyes, " _No, I'm Shiro."_**

**They got in each other's faces, growling. This is too funny! Usually, Shiro is calm.... well, except that one time he lost it with Slav! Soon they were yelling at each other**

**"HEY! I'M THE ORIGINAL!" - Shiro**

**"SEE IF I CARE! BITCH!" - Ice Shiro**

**"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" - Shiro**

**"YOU HEARD ME, BITCH!" - Ice Shiro**

**"OH, IT'S ON!" - Shiro**

**Shiro tackled his ice copy, they were pulling each other's hair, you know... silly fighting.**

**"HEY-" - Shiro**

**"OW!" - Ice Shiro**

**"THAT DOESN'T COME OFF, STUPID FUCK!" - Shiro**

**"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" - Ice Shiro**

**"YOU HEARD ME!" - Shiro**

**Hold on-- did Shiro just... Curse? I'm trying so hard not to laugh! Too late.**

 


	3. Chapter 2

Keith's POV

**We all laughed as the two Shiros were on the floor, fighting. This is unlike him. Maybe it's the fact that Eira's here. We're going to find out soon.**

**"Okay, that's enough you two," Eira said, kissing Shiro on the cheek, making him blush badly and he froze.**

**The other Shiro pouted, "hey, where's my kiss?"**

**Eira chuckled, "we're gonna have to find a name for you, buddy."**

**"CRYO!" Hunk randomly yelled.**

**Everyone stared at him.**

**"What? It's a _cool_ name." He said, laughing at his own pun.**

**I chuckled a bit, "I guess we can call him that."**

**Of course, Shiro was still glaring at Cryo, noticing the flirty looks he gave Eira, 'How dare he look at her like that?!?'**

**Cryo noticed and smirked, "Princess, why don't we spend some time alone? Right now?"**

**Eira smiled brightly, "Sure! Let me change!"**

* * *

 

_**Eira's outfit:** _

* * *

**Poor Shiro's jaw dropped, okay, to be honest, I think he has a rival now, oops.**

**"Where do you think you're going with the princess?" Shiro asked, annoyed.**

**"Somewhere you don't need to be," Cryo said with a smirk.**

**Now he's taunting him.**

**"The galaxy is crawling with Galra! what if there was one lying in wait for her? And then it'll be your fault!" Shiro yelled.**

**"But why would they be looking for Eira if her planet is hidden?" Cryo asked with a smirk.**

**Oooooooh, snap!**

**Eira couldn't help but laugh.**

**"You know what? You do you!" Shiro said in exasperation.**

**They left, later they came back, Eira was holding Cryo's hand. Okay, Shiro's mad now!**

**"What do you think you're doing?!" He asked, furious.**

**"Just holding her hand," Cryo replied calmly.**

**"Yeah, I let him hold my hand," Eira said.**

**"Why is that?" Shiro asked.**

**"Because he wanted to make sure I wasn't snatched away. Shiro, are you... jealous of Cryo?"**

**"Wha-- no! pffft!"**

**"You do know that he's gay, right?"**

**"wait, he's what?"**

**"I always alter the sexual orientation by accident whenever I clone someone."  
**

**Cryo giggled and hugged Shiro tight, "I forgive you, Shiro."**

**Shiro was gasping for air, "thanks buddy, oooookay, I can't breathe!"**

**Cryo put him down**

**"I'm a lot stronger than I look, huh?"**

**Cryo nodded.**

**Allura and Coran were laughing really hard the whole time, ah, so they knew that Cryo was gay.**

* * *

Third person POV

**It was three years, Shiro and Eira are training until Lance had the idea to push Shiro onto Eira. You should've seen Shiro's face! he was blushing badly, he was definitely gonna kill Lance later.**

**Eira chuckled, "Shiro? What happened back there?"**

**Shiro stuttered, "Y-yeah, I just s-slipped."**

**Eira giggled, "are you gonna get off me or..."**

**Shiro's lips suddenly came crashing down on hers, soon, they were making out on the floor, the others came in and just stared.**

**"Finally!" Lance said, killing the moment.**

**Shiro looked up at him, "Ya had to kill the moment!"**

**Eira pouted, "Buzzkill."**

**Shiro got up and helped Eira up.**

**Keith chuckled, "If we didn't come in, who knows what you guys would've done?"**

**"Like what you and Lance do every night?" Shiro asked with a smirk.**

**Keith chuckled and kissed Lance, "yeah, I know, and I love it."**

**Lance was a blushing mess, "Fuck you, Keith."**

**"But I fucked you last night."**

**Everyone groaned in disgust**

**"What? It's how you all were born." Keith said, chuckling.**

* * *

Cryo's POV

**Actually, it was my idea for that to happen, Shiro wasn't gonna admit his feelings anytime soon! I had to help the poor thing!**

**"Eira, why do you think Zarkon hasn't attacked yet?" Pidge asked.**

**"I don't know." She said, her eyes were closed.**

**"Do you think he's planning something?"**

**"It's likely."**

**"Do you think he's after you?"**

**"I hope not."**

**Shiro kissed her neck from behind, she giggled, "Hey."**

**"Hey, babe."**

**"I just wanted to check on you." Shiro said.**

**"Why?" she asked** **.**

**"I was just... y'know."**

**She nuzzled him, "worried?"**

**He nodded.**

**I saw a ship, I knew who it was, I knew who he came for "guys...Lotor."**

**Shiro growled, "let's suit up. Eira, my love, stay here. I promise I'll be fine."**

**Eira nodded.**


End file.
